1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative laminates in general and, more particularly to flexible laminates, also known as a profile wrapping, having a leather material as a decorative layer. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Information
Decorative laminates are often used in the construction of cabinetry, furniture, and other building products. There is considerable consumer demand for flexible, decorative laminates in a wide variety of colors, patterns, and textures. Furthermore, flexible laminates capable of tightly fitting the contours, or three-dimensional features of underlying substrates are also highly desirable. These “profile wrappers” allow one to seamlessly cover a substrate with a single piece of material.
Leather is generally perceived as a quality material used in high-end applications. Unfortunately, leather and other natural skins can be difficult to work with because of size limitations, shrinkage, imperfections, uneven stretching, etc. It would be useful, therefore, to provide a product that facilitates the incorporation of leather and other natural skins into a flexible laminate having the ability to “profile wrap” around substrates having two- and three-dimensional features found in applications such as furniture, crown molding, cabinetry, picture frames, and the like.